Regret
by Lady Camille
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih aku sesali selain kematian dari orang yang begitu hebat, yang begitu aku kagumi, yang menjadikanku tangan kanannya, dan yang bahkan begitu aku cintai. A Pete/Bovver fiction.


Berkelana di fandom super pinggir. Yang bahkan pasti sedikit sekali yang tahu fandom ini..

Fic ini menggunakan **POV Bovver**, rate **T**, dan **Angst**—tapi sepertinya ini tidak menyedihkan.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aku menatap nanar pada lapangan hijau yang terbentang, melihat bola yang menggelinding. Teroper dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. Tapi pikiranku tidak sama sekali terfokus ke sana, hanya ada satu hal yang menguasai pikiranku. Seperti masih terasa saat dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukanku. Rasanya tanganku yang berlumuran darah itu, rasanya seperti tanganku yang membunuh Pete Dunham secara tidak langsung.<p>

Ini memang salahku—aku yang memprovokasi Firm Millwall yang gila itu untuk menyerang bar kami. Yang menyebabkan ketua keparat mereka melukai Steve, yang menyebabkan Pete—lebih tepatnya aku yang menyebabkan semua petaka itu.

Aku, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Di sinilah aku berada, gegap gempita Boleyn Ground sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Ini bukan pertandingan melawan Millwall, dan aku bahkan tidak tertarik memaki para Goonerette bodoh yang berteriak-teriak tolol itu. Aku lebih memilih duduk, meyaksikan lapangan dengan hampa. Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa score pertandingan kali ini. Apakah West Ham lebih unggul, ataukah Arsenal yang memimpin pertandingan. Bagiku sama saja. Dan aku tidak yakin Gunners itu mampu mengungguli kami.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali keluar dari Firm. Tapi apa aku sepengecut itu?

Pete, dia menggengam tanganku saat itu. Aku—aku yang harus menjadi ketua baru GSE. Apa aku sanggup? Aku tahu aku bisa, tapi itu bukan dalam rencana hidupku. Aku telah bersumpah untuk membunuh orang yang membunuh Pete—Petey-ku. Meskipun setelahnya aku harus ikut mati, atau bahkan polisi lebih dulu memenjarakan aku. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menghabisi orang itu.

Dan aku tidak akan membawa nama Green Street Elite. Aku akan membunuhnya atas dendam pribadiku.

**A PeteBovver fic:**

**Regret**

By Niero

**Green Street Hooligans** © Lexi Alexander

-o-o0o-o-

.

.

Cemburu. Aku sudah merasakan kecemburuan saat pertama melihat Pete membawa bocah Amerika itu ke bar kami. Bocah yang sama sekali tidak ada tampang Hooligan, yang aku berani bersumpah dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sepak bola. Aku muak dalam sekilas pandang, aku merasa dikhianati.

"Bov," Pete menghampiriku, memelukku dengan erat seperti biasanya, "Kemana saja kau, kenapa baru muncul?"

Aku tidak membalas pelukannya, lagipula aku memang tidak bisa—tanganku membawa segelas bir, dan satunya lagi memegang rokok. Pun aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku terlalu sibuk mengamati bocah Amerika itu. Dan Pete mengenalkannya padaku, sempurna. Dan semakin sempurna saat bocah itu mengulurkan tangan, ingin menjabat tanganku. Tidak sudi.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" ucapku dingin.

"Dia saudaraku, Bovver. Aku jamin dia akan menjadi seperti kita. Dia jago bela diri juga," aku tahu Pete membual. Please, orang bodoh saja tahu—lihat saja fisiknya itu, lemah, seperti perempuan. Dan wajahnya, tidak ada tampang pernah berkelahi, membunuh semut pun dia pasti tidak sanggup.

Aku hanya berdecak kesal, dan menyingkir dari sana. Lihatlah, biasanya Pete akan merangkulku, menarikku duduk di sampingnya. Aku tangan kanannya—ingat. Tapi apa sekarang, dalam sejenak saja tempatku seperti diambil alih si—siapa namanya, Matt? What ever, itu tidak penting. Dan sangat memuakkan melihat teman-temanku juga begitu antusias pada bocah itu, bahkan menuangkan minuman untuknya, mengajaknya menyanyi bersama.

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Marah, ingin sekali rasanya segera berangkat ke stadion secepat mungkin. Lalu memaki The Yid, atau berkelahi dengan Red Army di jalanan. Yang mana pun—aku butuh pelampiasan.

.

Sebenarnya, perasaanku pada Pete tak akan bisa membuatku marah padanya. Aku mengaguminya, dia ketua yang hebat, berani, kuat. Dia seperti duplikat Sang Mayor. Tapi tidak sebatas itu yang aku rasakan. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari seperti teman. Aku—

"Hai.." orang yang sedang aku lamunkan muncul. Dan siapa yang mengikutinya itu, brengsek. Kenapa masih saja Pete membawa bocah itu bersamanya. Tidakkah kemarin sudah cukup menyusahkan?

Lupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak akan bisa marah pada Pete. Faktanya aku marah. Aku benci.

"Lagi-lagi kau membawanya," aku tahu nada yang aku gunakan cukup sinis. Aku mendengus pelan, "Kalian ini—seperti pasangan gay saja."

Ironis. Apakah aku menyindir diriku sendiri? Lucu sekali, apa aku ini sedang cemburu sebenarnya?

Pete mendorongku, sepertinya dia murka. "Kau melewati batas kesabaranku, Bovver!"

Dan aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak punya harapan. Mungkin dorongan tadi tidak menyakiti fisikku, tapi saat dia melangkah meninggalkan aku dan kembali duduk di sisi bocah sialan itu, aku merasakan panas yang meluap. Aku berbalik, menggebrak meja billyard dengan kepalan tanganku, mencoba meluapkan amarah.

Bocah itu—kedatangannya merusak Firm. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Benar, aku dikuasai amarah yang membutakan.

Pada akhirnya aku memacu motorku, menuju daerah yang begitu terlarang—Millwall.

.

Inilah konsekuensi dari perbuatanku. Aku makin dibenci—Pete membenciku. Aku hampir membuat Steve meregang nyawa, The Mayor yang dulu begitu berkuasa ditikam atas provokasi dariku. Dengan tanganku aku merusak segalanya. Mungkin jika Pete marah padaku, menghajarku, aku bisa merasa lebih ringan. Tapi dia, kemarahannya tersalur dengan raut jijik, mengusirku, tidak mau melihatku lagi.

"Arrhhhhh!"

Aku berteriak keras, tanganku yang terus gemetar tidak bisa aku hentikan. Rokok di tanganku makin menunjukkan guncangan dari tubuhku, lebih parah saat aku mencoba menenggak cola, minuman itu justru tumpah—aku tidak bisa memegang botolnya dengan benar.

"Petey … Petey … maafkan aku … maafkan aku!"

Mataku nanar melihat sekeliling, aku hanya duduk di kursi taman seorang diri. Sepeti inikah aku—sendirian, aku tidak dikhianati, tapi akulah penghianat yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pantas menjadi tangan kanan Pete. Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku menggumamkan namanya disertai permohonan maaf, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan angin dingin yang membekukan.

Kebekuan yang semakin menjadi saat pagi telah menyingsing, saat aku berlari begitu kencang. Apa pun yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berada di sisi Pete. Aku harus bersamanya, kalau perlu mati untuknya.

Tapi kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati? Kenapa harus aku yang menyaksikan kematiaannya?

Kerusuhan yang berbuntut panjang. Teriakan memaki penuh umpatan, disertai balok kayu yang melayang, atau hantaman telak dari tangan-tangan terkepal. Riuh. Dan kemuadian menjadi hening saat teriakanku lebih mendominasi—memecah seluruh aksi brutal tidak beradab, menghentikan perkelahian yang sudah mendasar, permusuhan yang berakar dalam dan lama.

West Ham United dan Millwall adalah seteru abadi. Tapi pecahnya perkelahian kali ini gara-gara aku. Gara-gara kecemburuan bodohku—ketidaksukaanku pada Matt yang mengambil Pete dari sisiku. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibenarkan. Ya, aku memang mencintainya. Aku mencintai Pete Dunham dengan seluruh hatiku, dan itu membuatku gila.

Aku berteriak—meraih Pete yang terkapar berlumuran darah dalam pelukanku.

"Bov … terima kasih … kau datang … aku senang …."

Aku tidak ingin kata-kata itu menjadi kata terakhirnya. Aku tidak mau, dan dia senang aku datang? Kenapa dia senang?

Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

-o-o0o-o-

Aku masih duduk di atas motorku. Menatap nanar bangunan di seberang jalan. Riuh ramai terdengar, sepertinya ada pesta. Kurang tahu mereka merayakan apa, meskipun bisa ditebak kalau mereka sebenarnya merayakan kemenangan Millwall kontra Blackpool sore tadi.

Jika ingin berpesta, harusnya aku tetap bersama teman-temanku. Aku baru tahu bahwa kami menang melawan Gunners saat peluit panjang dibunyikan, dan Boleyn Ground bergemuruh. Menang tipis 2 - 1, tapi yang penting kami menang. Dan jalanan juga aku lihat aman, yang aku tahu Goonerette tidak akan berani macam-macam, Firm-Firm mereka jelas kalah tanding dan kalah jumlah dari kami.

Tapi ini bukan waktu untuk berpesta. Kami GSE bahkan masih dalam masa berkabung atas kematian ketua kami—Pete Dunham. Selain itu Sang Mayor juga masih terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada alasan kuat untuk berpesta sampai pagi, ya, meskipun kami tetap merayakan kemenangan tim kebanggaan kami.

Dan di sinilah aku, lebih memilih kembali ke Millwall—dengan tujuan yang jauh berbeda dari saat itu. Aku datang sekali lagi memang mencari orang yang sama, tapi kali ini untuk balas dendam, untuk menjemput kematiannya.

Senjata api yang aku dapat secara ilegal tergenggam erat di tanganku, sasaranku tidak boleh lolos. Aku membidik kepalanya—kepala Tommy Hatcher.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

* * *

><p>Awalnya ingin membuat adegan pembunuhan berdarah. Tapi nggak ada mood untuk itu. Hhhh.. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan Bovver, dan bagaimana dia menyikapi kematian Pete. Di Green Street Hooligans 2, kalau tidak salah Tommy Hatcher akhirnya mati di penjara. Tapi di fic ini, biarlah tangan Bovver yang melakukannya. Hah!<p>

Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah membaca, atau hanya scroll-scroll sampai bawah sini. Apapun itu terima kasih.


End file.
